


【翻译】Tell No Tales

by July_5th



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_5th/pseuds/July_5th
Summary: 他没有渴望，只有虚空。（被自我厌恶困扰，Flint最爱的打发时间方式。剧情发生在第二季结尾到第三季开始前。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  
Flint颤抖着叹了口气，合上了《忏悔录》。最后一个视他为人、而不是野兽的人死了，他想要忘记发生的一切，阅读至少有点帮助。经历过这些，圣奥古斯丁岛也不能给Flint带来慰藉——他要去哪里寻找救赎？他的救赎何时降临？  
  
他们逃出查尔斯顿有多久了？一周？也许两周？厄卡号上的金币可能已经被偷走，可能还在那里，但那个将金币从他们手中骗走的混蛋如果没死也失踪了，Flint无所谓。他靠记忆惯性行动度日，丢下Silver一个人去应付船员的日常沟通。这项任务对新当选的舵手而言并不轻松（他在上一次航行中吃过了这种苦头），但这也分散了Silver的精力，叫他没法盯住Flint——至少这段时间不行。Flint不安地意识到，每当这个年轻人看着他时，他的脸上只有算计的姿态。  
  
如果Flint状态良好，他还能对付这个，但现在……  
  
他感到一片空白。  
  
他用完了所有的感情，不再能够感受，更糟的是，他开始怀疑自己在一开始时是不是真正地感受到了那些感情。  
  
他待在Miranda以前的屋子里，他不必待在那里，他只是愿意这样。一开始他感到痛苦，但这痛苦提醒了他，他曾是一个善良的人，随便“善良”意味着什么，这一点让他感到自豪……直到他放任自己毁掉了这个美妙的谎言。  
  
有人在敲门，Flint没有理睬。  
  
敲门声变得不耐烦起来。那肯定不是Silver了，他没那点决心。  
  
“没人在里面，”Flint粗声大喊道，任何来访者听到这声回答都会明白，他有朗姆酒的陪伴，并不想见任何人。Flint萎靡不振地摊坐在椅子里，任由酒精模糊他的神智——如今，几乎没有什么值得他绷紧神经。如今，他所遭受的一切都是拜命运所赐。  
  
也许他该再读一遍《堂吉诃德》……  
  
大门被猛地推开，Charles Vane俯身进屋，一贯的目空一切。如果Flint还有力气，他会不满地挑起眉毛，但他现在筋疲力尽，仅仅靠回椅背。他或许该有更高的自我保护意识，但说实话，他不清楚自己是否还在意这些。够了，随便怎样都好。  
  
Vane扫视过屋内，他要找的却不在屋子里（茶叶、书、堆积的酒瓶，Flint的悔恨）。目光落在Flint身上时，Vane略感意外地抬起了眉毛。他看到的一切让他不屑，这让Flint感到不悦，即使Flint还处在醉酒的迷糊中。像Vane这样绑着骇人发辫的人是没法伪装自己的感情的。  
  
“我的人会很乐意知道他们没有白费时间。他们花了天大的力气，却只救回一具尸体。”  
  
Flint避开了他的视线。“你的选择，我得提醒你。”  
  
“我们唯一真正需要的提醒，是你告诉我的，在他们眼里我们没有分别。”  
  
Vane向Flint靠近了几步，Flint砰地放下了酒杯，Vane停住了脚步。  
  
“别用我的话来堵我。别是现在。”  
  
“那要等到什么时候？等到你后悔更多的时候？我没想到你会为自己说对了而感到后悔。”  
  
“……我对你的机灵话没兴趣。”  
  
“还有厄卡号的金币，管理你的船员，你似乎都没兴趣……甚至你自己。”  
  
“你就是来幸灾乐祸的？”Flint的话带着苦涩，“你做到了我没能做到的——保全我们的名声，救了全拿骚的人，尽管他们不理解你的贡献……感谢你和你战略性的远见。”  
  
Vane惊讶地挑起了眉毛，“……我觉得你对我有多么大度还是了解得很清楚的。”  
  
“好极了。”Flint愤怒地看着他，起身示意他离开。Flint的身体有些摇晃，Vane看着他感到好笑，他转过脸撇嘴一笑，Flint没能看到他在偷笑。  
  
“——现在，如果你让我一个人待在这里，我会非常感激。”  
  
到了现在，这个男人还在尽力维持体面，连鄙夷轻蔑的姿态都符合文明世界的礼仪规则的。对于一个像Vane这样的海盗而言，承认这点都有些让人难为情了——Flint太过崇信文明世界的规则，而那些规则在拿骚屁都不是。他怎么敢活在这么一个弥天大谎里？  
  
Vane想起了他们不久前在旅馆的那场打斗，Flint有过一个很好的机会可以杀死他。Vane最先主动发起了攻击，他对自己的能力充满自信，但他很快意识到他们想要杀死对方的意愿同等强烈，然后他们就被打断了……他很震惊，遇上一个和自己不相上下的敌手。他还不想Flint就这样萎靡下去。他要确保Flint经受住这次打击，哪怕他为此要去激怒、伤害Flint。Flint不蠢，最终他会识破Vane的把戏，但在那之前……  
  
“你已经没救了，Flint，”Vane直白地告诉他，“——你的计划完了；你的那个女性朋友，不管她对你有多重要，她死了。我想知道，当你的人知道他们为了希望而没了金币的时候，会是什么想法。”  
  
“我知道！”Flint啐了一口，一只手捋过头发，他显得心烦意乱。“我也知道你知道这些。我再问你一次，Vane，你来这里做什么？”  
“我来这里看你，”Vane轻声说道，“是乖乖等死，还是……不是。”  
  
Vane伸手轻轻搭上Flint的肩膀。Flint发出了一声不屑的轻笑，他别开了脸，他的表情却难以解读——好似在他来得及控制前，他的脸色就起了变化。  
  
Vane掰过Flint的脸让他看着自己，他还没来得及眨眼，一把刀就抵在了他的腹部。Flint的双眼燃着怒火，他的声音在颤抖，但他拿刀的手却很稳。  
  
Vane为这彻底的专注所惊奇。仿佛Flint终于找到了值得他注意的事情，或人。他保持姿势，随时准备出手。他静止了。仿佛这个男人只剩下这单独的一击，其余的全都消失了。  
  
“如果你想除掉我，”Flint说，“我会让你吃到苦头的。我们他妈的得按我的规矩来，不是你的。”  
  
Vane想大笑出声，但他还不想被开肠破肚，所以只在脸上绷出一个微笑。他又感到一阵轻松——它出现了，那猛兽的狂怒。仅存本能的目光，理智全无的目光。  
  
是的，当他们在船上看着查尔斯顿化为灰烬，他看到了同样的目光。这便是他此行的目的，是他决定拜访垮掉的Flint船长时，希望看到的目光。这样的目光他永远都看不够。他生出一股难以名状的渴望，从体内扩散到每根筋骨。他只在另一个人的身上见到过这种黑暗，但镜子反射不出那里的虚空。  
  
“我没想除掉你，Flint，”Vane近乎温和地答道，“我来是想确认一些想法，而你刚好证实了它们。就这样。”  
  
Flint不解地看着他。  
  
“在查尔斯顿那件事之间，”Vane继续说道，“我是很乐意把你只看作我的敌人的。我们有过激烈的竞争，你也给我添了不少麻烦。”  
  
  
Flint抿紧了嘴唇。“而现在？”虽然他们没再斗个你死我活，但显然Flint对他们的前几次交手有着不同的看法。  
  
Vane咧嘴一笑。  
  
“我喜欢你眼里的那些东西，那些你在丛林里，而不是人身上看到的东西。”  
  
“我不是什么野兽。我和你不一样。”  
  
“再说一遍。要满怀真心地再说一遍。如果你说的遍数足够多，可能查尔斯顿的人就会听你的了。就是你得说得再大声一点，好让那里的总督——”  
  
Flint的刀动了，但Vane已经准备好对付他了。Flint快速出手，而Vane抓住了他握刀的手腕，粗暴地将它拉过自己的身侧。他冰冷地注视着对方，Flint变了神色，意识到状况后，他的眼中浮出惧色。Vane看着Flint掩饰的面纱被撩开，看着他意识到自己身陷困境却无力挽救。Vane的另一只手——  
  
Vane的另一只手搂过Flint，粗暴地揪住了Flint的衬衣。他将Flint推向自己，重重碾上那双生动的薄唇。  
  
Flint睁大了眼睛，想要摆脱这一切，但Vane比一个醉酒发怒的Flint要强壮得多。Vane尝起来咸咸的，混着酒精的味道，他强硬地侵入Flint的口腔，欲望坚硬的身体粗野地顶着Flint。  
  
这是Vane耍的花招吗，好让Flint放松警惕？为什么？Vane可以轻而易举地杀掉他，这样的行为也不能给Vane带来任何好处——如果Vane的人知道他做了什么，他们肯定会排斥他。拿骚虽然鱼龙混杂，但那些人潜意识中依旧深信来自保守文明社会的固有观念。  
  
Flint的脑海飞快地运作着，他恐惧地发现他的身体正无意识地回应着Vane。他很快就站不稳了，这可不单单是酒精的作用，一股暗黑的渴望在他体内搅动着。  
  
不，不该这样的——他不应该这样——这样的……轻易。Flint确信他曾是一个有原则的人，操。他渴望着另一个人亲密的触碰，渴望了很久很久……但在拿骚所有的混蛋中，他偏偏得在Charles Vane的口中呻吟。上帝啊，这个人和文明社会没有任何关系。他在岛上发迹，划分自己的地盘好像这种事是天经地义的一样。他不讲协议，没得商量，也不会在意身边的人，除非他将他们视为绊脚石。没有一点……没有一点和Thomas一样。  
  
但Thomas已不在人世。  
  
Flint闭上了双眼，握刀的手指有些松动。Vane没费一点力气就撬开了他的手指——而他让这过程变得痛苦漫长。Vane的手指滑上Flint的，从指根到指尖，一根根反复地摩擦着，直到Flint握住的拳头颤抖着松开，匕首嗒地一声掉到了地上。这是故纵的肉欲，而Vane似乎完全明白，Flint的杀意来得突然，却不会持久。  
  
Vane利用了他的优势，他将Flint钉在墙上磨蹭着。Vane对文明世界的厌恶有多少，Flint对他的吸引力就有多少——他强壮的身体，总是嘲讽的表情，他经历过的战斗，表面之下，这个男人只有原始的欲望。  
  
去探索这个男人，甚至隔着粗糙的衣物，都让他觉得美妙。Vane略微惊讶地发现，Flint的身体正变得滚烫。Vane毫无意外地勃起了，Flint没有回避这点，他的脸因羞愧发热变得通红，Vane推测Flint之前至少和一个男人有过亲密接触。他们互相蹭着，手指探索着对方，在彼此的气息中喘息，试探着对方的弱点，他们动作着，Vane感觉到了Flint的硬挺又热切的欲望。Vane现在知道了，随着一切的发生，Flint心中留存的恨意不会再针对他了，而是针对着Flint自己。  
  
Vane松开他时，Flint没有挣扎着离开。Vane撕开他的衬衣时，Flint没有反对，任由Vane继续扯走他的裤子，以及其他一切来自文明世界的饰物。他感到自己正被片片剥离。  
  
这让他松了口气。


End file.
